


pull it! ;; ben hardy

by taylorsroger (buckyrogers)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyrogers/pseuds/taylorsroger
Summary: Ben and the reader both have a hair-pulling kink, but try to hide it. One night, they’re making out and he pulls the reader’s hair a bit, causing her to moan. She quickly get embarrassed and try to hide it, but it won’t last long until both of them are shagging. Lots of hair pulling, then.





	pull it! ;; ben hardy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve sinned and I’m taking you all down with me! There's a hair-pulling kink and a lot of swearing. Also, dirty-talking, fingering, oral sex (female receiving), orgasm denial, unprotected sex (wrap it before you tap it, please!). Hope you like it! Feedback is always appreciated!

It happened for the first time on a wintry night. You and Ben were snuggled up together on the couch as the wind blew against the windowpanes. Steaming mugs of tea were propped on the coffee table, as were your feet, wrapped up in fuzzy socks. Your head rested against Ben’s chest as one of his hands slowly and absentmindedly caressed your neck, a few locks of hair intertwined on his fingers.  _Sherlock_  played on the television. You convinced Ben to start watching it, so there he was, watching the first episode for the first time as you watched it for up-tenth time. No regrets.

“Isn’t it amazing?” you asked when the credits rolled over on the screen, sitting up on the couch and quickly turning to Ben. Your voice was filled with enthusiasm, eyes ablaze with happiness. “I mean… I…”

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Ben answered, lovingly gazing at you. Your enthusiasm was contagious. “It is amazing. I loved it.”

“Did you really?” you asked suspicious, squinting your eyes as you pulled one of the mugs towards your lips.

“Yeah, I did!” he laughed, pulling, too, the other mug towards his lips.

“Thank you,” you uttered, smiling and pecking his lips after taking another sip from the steaming drink in your hands.

“You’re welcome, love,” Ben whispered against your lips.

You both stared into each other’s eyes, shyly smiling. Ben bit his bottom lip as he averted his gaze to your reddened lips due to the contact of the steaming tea with them.  _Fuck._  The sight of him biting his lips in a half smile was a masterpiece. His blue eyes kept focused on your lips as he abandoned the mug in his hands on the coffee table. His warm hands reached for your face, cupping it and gently pulling it towards his. Your lips touched again in a tender kiss.

After quickly abandoning your mug too, your hands reached for his arms, covered by a comfortable hoodie, pressing against them in an approving gesture. Your thumbs slowly grazed on the soft fabric of the hoodie, caressing his arms. He smiled once again, breaking the kiss to admire you. His hands still firmly cupping your jaw, Ben pressed his forehead against yours and his blue eyes bore into yours in a look of utter love.

“I love you,” you uttered, pulling him closer and enlacing your arms around his neck. Unprepared for that sudden gesture, he gasped and laughed against your cheek before quickly pecking it.

“I love you, too, dork,” he kissed the corner of your lips.

Caressing the soft skin of his neck, you pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. It soon escalated to a deeper kiss as his tongue entered your mouth and you hummed in appreciation. Your breaths ran short as your noses bumped slightly against each other as the kiss intensified and saliva was smeared across your lips. 

Your hands cupped his face, fingers pressing against his jawline as his hands reached your hair.  _Oh, fuck._  You melted under his touch, feeling intense shivers run through your whole body as if they were an electric current. His fingers slowly tangled in your locks, caressing your scalp. It was happening  _again_.

Having a hair-pulling kink was something you'd  _never_ admit. So, every time Ben would tangle his hands in your hair and softly pull at your locks, you would prevent some of the filthiest moans to escape from your lips. All of the fibers in your body fought against the urge to let yourself get lost in pure bliss because of his fingers working on your hair. The truth was that you felt embarrassed because of it, ashamed of it. Who on Earth would have a hair-pulling kink?

You had.  _Ben too_.

You inhaled sharply, interrupting the kiss as his fingers slightly pulled at your locks.  _Fuck._ Arousal exploded through your veins and your surroundings spun fast. Breath hitching in your throat, you threw your head back. Your eyes were closed in pure bliss, completely  _lost_  in his touch. What was happening? You should be trying to hide it from him. However, there you were, letting your emotions and sensations break free. He bit his lips, pulling at your locks once again in order to bring your lips to his.

It was when it happened.

A loud and filthy moan escaped from your lips as your eyes remained closed and all your brain could focus was on his fingers pulling at your hair and caressing your scalp.

“Fuck, Ben,” you whispered against his lips, almost whining at the pleasure those gestures brought to your entire body.

Ben froze on the spot after hearing those noises and words leaving your lips. He gazed at you, brows slightly furrowed and cheeks boring a light shade of pink. Heart racing inside your chest and against your ribs, you opened your eyes as adrenaline exploded through your veins. What had just happened?

Suddenly, your hands desperately reached for his, pulling them from your hair as your cheeks burnt in shame. You couldn’t bear to look at him as you felt his gaze on your anxious features, not after that moan. Not after revealing your  _weird_  hair-pulling kink. Your hands pressed against his in an anxious gesture, gently holding them down against your legs.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered almost inaudible. “This is embarrassing.”

Ben gulped, realization hitting him. “I guess I’m the one who should apologize.”

He wasn’t sure why he said it, it felt so wrong. Arousal pulsed in his body as  _that_  moan,  _your_ moan, repeatedly echoed in his mind like a symphony. Licking his lips, he exhaled heavily while his eyes wandered through your ashamed figure, your fingers nervously playing with his. The only reason why those words felt so wrong was because Ben had a hair-pulling kink either. Even though both of you tried to hide it, it was so obvious.  _So obvious._

His cheeks still bore a light shade of pink as he pictured your bodies tangled on the couch, his hands roaming through your soft hair while he slammed into you and heard you moan eagerly.  _Oh, well._  He pictured you riding him, sweaty chests pressed against each other as his hands caressed your thighs and your hands buried deep in his blonde locks.

Neither of you bring the incident up during the following days _. God, no._  You still felt embarrassed about what had happened a few nights prior and Ben would never admit that he wanted your hands tangled in his hair so much he could orgasm just from imagining it. The next nights you spent at your apartment were lonely to say the least. You felt constantly aroused by the fact that you both had a hair-pulling kink, although you wouldn’t dare to admit it out loud. Picturing Ben pulling at your hair as his cock slammed hard into you was enough to oblige your hands to roam through your own body.

It happened again when you met him while visiting the set. At the end of the day, after long hours of filming, you were supposed to head to your parents’ house for a simple dinner. It had been a while since you both paid a visit to them, which lead to arranging that dinner. Instead, you both ended up in his trailer, lost in each other’s arms.

Ben had just been back from one of the dressing rooms in order to abandon the Roger Taylor persona and you were waiting for him inside sitting on the couch, ready to go. After walking around the set all day and standing aside while filming, your knees slightly hurt. A soft knock on the door tore your concentration away from the script in your hands that you had been reading. Ben quickly marched up the steps, opening his arms to receive you in a tight embrace.

“Could barely talk to you,” he whispered against your hair as his hands ran down your back, stopping when he reached your lower back, almost squeezing your bum.

“You know that’s not a problem. I knew you would be busy filming,” you replied, pecking his lips and handing him his brown leather jacket. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, stepping away from you and reaching for the script you had left on the couch. “Just needed to get this. Were you reading it, by the way? I always leave it on the table.”

Your soft laugh reached his ears as you nodded. “ _It’s a metaphor, Brian!_ ”

Ben smiled at your silly impersonation, rolling his eyes at the deeper tone in your voice. “We’re actually recording this scene tomorrow.”

“Are you?” you asked enthusiastically. “It’s one of the funniest scenes I’ve read so far if I’m honest.”

“Yeah, it is,” he shook his head, a low laugh escaping from his lips as he remembered rehearsing that scene with Joe, Gwil and Rami. “The problem is I always forget the beginning of it,” he confessed, averting his gaze to the sheets in his hands. “ _‘Put my heart and soul into this song.’_  as I cut slices of bread.”

“You’ll do fine, Ben,” you reassured him, crossing the narrow trailer in his direction and gently pulling the script from his hands, leaving it on the table. Then, you softly squeezed his hands in a caring gesture.

“Do you think so?” he inquired unsure, stepping closer to your body and causing you to avert your gaze to his lips.

“I’m certain of it,” you whispered, running your hands up his arms and softly gripping his biceps.

He pressed his lips against yours. Eyes closed, you both kissed slowly. Your noses slightly bumped against each other every so often and your breaths hit each other’s skin as you exhaled silently. His tongue traced your lips, entering your mouth while his hands gently pulled your body towards his. You bumped against his chest and one of your arms embraced his neck, hand reaching for his nape. Your other hand reached for his face, delicately touching his cheeks and running your fingers down to his jawline. Soft whimpers left your mouth.

“We should get going or else we’ll be late,” your voice sounded loud when you uttered those words, drowning the quiet kissing noises that had been reaching your ears.  _Wrong._  You wanted to stay, you  _needed_  to stay. Your mind wandered to scenarios where you straddled Ben and rode him as he sat on the very couch behind him. He would pull at your hair and press his lips against your jawline down to your collarbones as your fingers slowly scratched his nape.

“Oh, please,” he murmured against your lips, reaching for your chin and tilting your head towards his. His blue eyes met yours, searching for the same eagerness, for the same will to stay behind and never show up to that dinner. He obviously found them, which caused him to smirk as anticipation filled his veins.

You pressed your lips together in a thin line as you rested your hands on his chest and gently pushed him against the couch behind him. He landed on its surface with a soft thud. His hands caressed your arms down to your hands, pulling you towards his body and in between his legs. A smirk was plastered on his lips. His hands reached for your ass, squeezing it delicately before moving up to your lower back. Ben’s fingers played with the hem of your shirt, traveling underneath it.

“Come on,” he uttered against your belly as he pressed feathery kisses on your skin.

“You’re going to call my parents later,” you said, quirking your eyebrows and propping your hands on his thighs. You bended down to press your lips against his in a passionate, but eager kiss. “Oh, I hope you’re a marvelous actor to convince them we weren’t actually shagging instead of visiting them.”

“Of course, ma'am.”

You smiled widely against his lips at those words, slowly straddling him. Your hands cupped his face and your tongues moved against each other in an eager kiss. It deepened until filthy kissing noises reached your ears.

“This is nuts,” you breathlessly uttered. “People might hear us.”

Ben warmly laughed, pressing his hands against your ass. “Nobody’s hearing us.”

“The boys are still here!”

Ben smirked and quirked his eyebrows while admiring your slightly worried features. “What if they do hear us? Do you want them to?”

You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply at the raspy tone in his voice. Should you say it? Before your brain could even process the words, they quickly left your lips. “If you pull my hair,  _everyone_  will be hearing us.”

With that, Ben tightly hugged you, eliciting a surprised squeal from your throat. He pressed your chest against his and reached for your neck, pressing his lips against it in a chaste kiss before massaging your skin with his tongue. You hummed in appreciation. “Damn, YN. Who would tell you would have a hair-pulling kink?”

You closed your eyes, exhaling deep. Your lips were slightly open as Ben nipped at your neck, glancing at your features in order to watch the effect those words had on you. Such a  _marvelous_  sight. You shivered and exhaled in pleasure as he kept biting your skin and sucking at it, reaching all possible spots that made you elicit quiet whines. Ben slowly reached the junction between your neck and your shoulder, pulling at your shirt collar to get to your collarbones.

Your chests were still pressed together; his hands eagerly squeezed your thighs, cupping your ass every so often. Your elbows were propped on his shoulders as your fingers tangled in his hair. He hissed loudly when you closed one of your hands in a fist around his locks, pulling them rather harshly.

“Guess I could say the same about you, yeah?” you teased, tilting your head to one side as his lips traveled from your collarbones to your jawline, leaving a trace of saliva behind. “Do you like it, Ben? Do you like it when I pull your hair?”

Shivers ran through his whole body as you pulled his hair once again. He let out a raspy moan, blinking hard and resting his forehead on one of your shoulders, it was almost  _too much_. You pressed your lips against the spot right below his ear in feathery kisses.

“Oh, Ben,” you whispered in his ear, nipping at his earlobe and letting out a throaty chuckle. “You  _love_  it, don’t you?”

“Y-Yeah, YN,” he answered breathless, shutting his eyes close when your hips stuttered against his crotch.

You both whined loudly at the so needed friction as you started grinding against him. Head thrown back in pleasure, his sharp jawline was exposed to you, muscles moving as he gulped. You didn’t waste time in pressing your lips against his neck, licking his skin, sucking at it and slightly biting it. His hands gripped the hem of your shirt, pulling at it anxiously.

“Take it off already!” you whined against his neck. He let a raspy chuckle leave his lips, slowly pulling your shirt up, fingers digging in your skin.

He threw your shirt to the side, which landed uncertain on the couch arm, almost falling to the ground. His fingers wandered over your back, once again pressing your body against his until they reached your bra, eagerly fumbling with it in order to unclasp it.

“It’s not that hard,” you provoked, guiding your own hands to your back.

Ben pulled at the straps on your shoulders, taking the opportunity to sensually caress your arms as he got rid of your bra. His lips reached your chest, sucking at one of your breasts while nearing your nipple. They wrapped around one of them teasing it by flicking his tongue against the hardened nub.

“O-Oh…” he inhaled sharply, voice crackled with pleasure. Your hands had reached for his hair once again.

You kneeled up on the couch, legs pressing the cushions below your sweaty bodies, in order to level your bare flushed chest with Ben’s face. He smirked, ghostly dragging his fingers down your back as you melted into his touch.

He squeezed your ass slightly before pressing his palms under its curve and slowly changing positions on the couch. He carefully pushed your body against the cushions, making sure that your head rested against some of the thrown pillows so that you would be comfortable.

“A bloody masterpiece,” Ben whispered as he watched your half-naked body under the dimly yellow light on the ceiling.

You both undressed each other quickly. Clothes discarded on the ground, Ben spread your legs open and climbed onto you, getting in between them. Your lips met again in a messy kiss and he didn’t waste time in rolling his hips against your throbbing core. He guided his hands to your hair, fingers buried deep in your locks, which caused you to slightly arch your back in pleasure.

“Y-Yes,” you exhaled. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Am I?” Ben chuckled, tongue grazing over his reddened lips.

“If you keep pulling my hair like that,” you whispered hoarsely in his ear after kissing the spot right below it.

As his hands wouldn’t stop softly pulling at your locks, your hands reached in between your bodies and slipped in his boxers, slightly grazing at his cock. His hips stuttered at the sudden contact, which caused his fingers to tightly close around strands of your hair.

“ _Ben._ ”you moaned quietly.

You sensed his breath hitch in his throat. Ben gulped quietly, intently watching you. His intense blue eyes locking with your as he gripped your wrist gently and pulled your hand away from his cock.

“You first, love,” Ben pressed his lips against yours, biting your bottom lip and slightly tugging at it.

With that, he pulled himself up and kneeled on the ground, snaking his arms around your legs and bringing your aching core closer to his face. You propped your dazed body on your elbows, eyes ranking at his flushed body, blonde hair disheveled due to all your previous pulling. You intently watched every single one of his moves, loving the tingling sensation that his touch caused on your body. Both of Ben’s hands were on your thighs now, massaging your skin as his mouth pressed kisses against it. Your breath hitched. Ben’s lips approached your aching core, and, in anticipation, you bucked your hips slightly.

“So eager,” Ben chuckled, rubbing his fingers against your folds, feeling your wetness when he licked your clit through the thin fabric of your panties. Your body fell backwards in pleasure and your hands instantly reached for his hair. You both moaned loudly. “Fuck, YN,”

Your heart raced inside your chest and you smiled wide, feeling a thin layer of sweat spread across your body. His lust blown eyes locked with yours when he hooked two of his fingers on the waistband of your panties before pulling them down your legs. Once again, he kissed your thighs, ghostly grazing his teeth over your hot and bothered skin. He rubbed two of his fingers against your clit, teasing the sensitive bundle of nerves, which had you whimpering and pulling his blonde locks.

For a moment, Ben thought it was all  _too much_. He obliged himself to close his eyes and rest his forehead against your thigh, inhaling deeply. Harshly biting his bottom lip, he prevented hoarse moans and whimpers from escaping the back of his throat due to the intense tingling sensation that ruled his body as you kept pulling at his hair. He felt dizzy, lost in pure bliss.

Clenching his jaw every so often, he dragged his lips to your pussy while his fingers still worked against your folds. He slowly licked her pussy, pressing his tongue in between her folds and reaching her clit. He, then, wrapped his lips around it, causing you to hiss and let a breathless chuckle escaped from your lips.

“Ah, yes!”

At every pleasurable remark that fell from your lips, Ben’s cock would twitch, pressing against the soft fabric of his boxers, almost aching from the amount of pleasure that exploded through his veins.

“Look at you, Ben,” you teased breathless, eagerly grinding your cunt against his lips. Your hips stuttered at the amount of pleasure that filled your veins. “All lost in pleasure just from me pulling at your hair?”

Ben whined against your folds, causing your hips to desperately buckle and the tip of fingers to slightly enter you. “ _Fuck._ ”

“What about you?” he murmured, intently watching his fingers tease your entrance, circling it painfully slow. “So  _desperate_  for me to touch you. My fingers aren’t buried in your hair yet, but you’re already  _dripping_ , love. Will you last any longer? Will you last long for me to fuck you while tangling my fingers in your hair and pull it at every trust?”

You gulped a filthy moan as he pushed half of his middle finger into you. Eyes closing shut, head being thrown back and lips slightly open, Ben smirked, licking his lips. You would elicit needy whimpers and moans, arching your back in pleasure as he pumped his finger into you. Your tight walls hugged it and clenched around it. Ben exhaled heavily, his hot breath fanning over your clit while he watched his finger bury deep into you. His cock twitched desperately.

You could barely handle your frustration at the slow pace in which Ben moved his finger. Your juices spread through your folds, smudged at your thighs and mixed with Ben’s saliva as he, once again, wrapped his lips around your clit. You bucked your hips against his tongue, crying out at the sudden wave of intense pleasure.

“Bloody hell,” Ben whispered, breath hitching because of a harsh pull at his locks and finger stuttering inside of you. He was obviously desperate; you couldn’t hold back a smirk at his frowned features, lips pressed together in a thin line.

Ben almost cried at the lack of attention to his throbbing cock. The frustration was so unbearable that he quickly guided his other hand down his body, harshly tugging at his hardened member.

“ _God, yes,_ ” he laughed lost in pure bliss and closed his eyes, body almost combusting in pleasure. He increased the pace of his pumping into you after adding another finger.

“O-Oh…” you cried out, clenching around his fingers as your orgasm built up, the burning sensation in your stomach increasing inhumanly. “ _Fuck, fuck! Oh, fuck._ ”

“People might hear us!” Ben provoked.

“Idiot,” you mumbled almost incoherently while propping yourself on your elbows once again and averting your gaze to his fingers pumping in and out of you. Wet sounds echoed around the silent trailer.

Ben’s muscles burned. Having reached inside his boxers, apart from pleasuring you, he pleasured himself, fingers smearing pre-cum through his shaft as they tightly wrapped around it. His blue eyes locked with yours. Both of you had your mouths slightly open, letting whimpers and moans freely echo around.

“ _Ben!_ ” you screamed loudly, one of your hands reaching for his wrist, tightly wrapping around it and hips buckling once again.

Ben felt the desperation in your voice in his bones, causing his hips to stutter. He was quick to remove his fingers from you. Your peaking orgasm quickly descended at the sudden lack of contact and you whined continuously. Ben shakily got up, knees red because of the time he had knelt in front of you.

He tugged his boxers down as you dragged your weakened self up on the couch and reached for him. “Come here.”

Fingers intertwined, you pulled Ben towards you. He thirstily cupped your face, reaching for your lips and kissing them so fiercely it almost hurt. Your teeth grazed against his and your tongues desperately tangled. Breaths uneven through the kiss, Ben moved forward to sit on the couch. You were quick to straddle his lap and tug at his member. He threw his head back in a silent moan, carding his fingers through your hair.

His jaw clenched as you lowered yourself on his cock, earning a strangled moan from him while a satisfied whimper left your lips. Your walls deliciously wrapped around his shaft, which almost caused Ben to lose it. You slowly moved against it, feeling him heavenly stretch your walls. His hands firstly squeezed your ass, but where quick to reach your hair.

“Y-Yes,” you hissed, a smile finding its way to her lips.

“God, I wish you could see what I see,” Ben’s eyes hungrily watched your body bounce on his cock. “So deliciously fucking yourself, aren’t you?”

He pulled at your locks, bringing your lips to his. Your back arched intensely as he started thrusting into you, meeting your own thrusts. Your orgasm was building up once again as was his. Ben swallowed the soft whimpers that fell from your lips as he kissed you hungrily and continued to softly scratch at your scalp. His lips worked against the corner of your parted lips, tracing down to your jawline, reaching the spot below your ear.

Your chests were pressed together, sweat covering them. Your hardened nipples grazed against his skin as you arched your back in pleasure. Ben slightly pulled your head to the side, giving him access to your neck once again, kissing down until he reached your shoulder blades tracing a patch to the junction between your shoulder and neck while he reached the same pleasurable spot over and over again.

Your fingers tightly closed around Ben’s strands of hair  _once again_. But at that, his hips jerked upwards, thrusting deeper than ever, which caused you to cry out his name, cursing incoherently and a strangled moan fell from his lips.

“Shit. Shit, YN,” he repeated in a slurred tone as your walls insistently clenched around his cock. “You feel  _so good_ …”

“Y-Yeah?” you mumbled, a dazed smile on your features. Your eyes were closed in pure bliss and you eagerly reached for your clit with one of your hands, rubbing your fingers at a fast pace against them.

Your nails dig into Ben’s scalp, fist closed around his hair, which sent him over the edge. Chasing his orgasm, his hips stuttered and his breath was shallow. The pleasure exploding in his veins was so intense Ben felt dizzy again, his muscles all burning in pain due to the repeated movements of his hips.

You reached your orgasm panting and burying your face into Ben’s neck. Your brain couldn’t process the intense sensations that waved through your body. Your fingers insistently rubbed against your clit slowly stopped moving. Ben didn’t waste time to softly pull your hair one last time, increasing the intensity of the waves of pleasure crashing into your body. He weakly thrusted into you while you reached the stars. You moaned and whimpered Ben’s name desperately, letting the words fall from your lips in a cascade of pants.

You could tell he was close. He threw his head back in your hands, falling into your touch. You scratched his scalp, leaving open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Your walls tightened around his shaft, causing him to come in hot spurts inside of you, groaning incoherently.

“God… ” Ben hoarsely laughed, caressing your back reassuringly while your body collapsed onto his. You both breathed in deeply in an attempt to recover your breath. Sweat glistened on your foreheads and drenched your bodies.

“It was amazing, Ben,”

“Why did we have to hide  _it_?” Ben whispered against your skin as he pressed soft kisses to your shoulder.

You laughed, shaking your head. “I just know hiding kinks isn’t happening anymore.”


End file.
